1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle control apparatus, a vehicle control method, and a recording medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engine key or a remote control key has been used for locking and unlocking a door of a vehicle, opening and closing a door, and the like. If such a key is lost, someone else may find the key and, thus, the vehicle may be stolen. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-80828 describes a vehicle control apparatus that performs control of various parts of a vehicle, such as door locking and unlocking, trunk opening, and headlight turning on and off, in accordance with a voice instruction emitted by a user. The vehicle control apparatus performs voice recognition on the voice input to a microphone mounted in the vehicle on the basis of voice data for user verification and makes voiceprint verification based on voiceprint data for user verification. In this manner, the vehicle control apparatus determines whether the voice matches the voice of a preregistered user.